Super Ketchum Bros
by Samsapoping
Summary: Dawn wins the Sinnoh Grand Festival, but Bowser kidnaps her thinking she's a real princess. Can Ash, Brock and the Mario Bros. rescue Dawn or will Dawn become Bowser's wife? Pearlshipping - AshxDawn
1. Chapter 1: Roasting a Victory

**Hey paesanos**!** It's the Super Ketchum Bros. Fanfic This takes place during the end of the Grand Festival in Sinnoh.**

**"Here we go!"  
**

* * *

"Times up!" Marian the contest announcer cried.

The 2 female finalists were waiting for the outcome of this epic final battle.

One of them had on a yellow princess dress with a red bow tie over her neck. She had her long blue hair tie up in a big pigtail with a red ribbon. She was also wearing long white gloves over her arms and had white slipper shoes on her small feet. Her name was Dawn and her pokemon that were fight were her most beloved penguin pokemon Piplup and her new adopted pokemon from Princess Iris, Togekiss.

Dawn's opponent was not only her rival, but she was kind of a teacher to Dawn. Dawn learned everything from her mentor (besides her mother) about contests instead of looking like a princess. She had short orange spiky hair with orange eyes. She didn't have a fancy dress like Dawn was wearing because all she wore was a green suit. Her name was Zoey and the pokemon she had out were Glameow a cat pokemon with a extremely curly tail, and Leafeon, a grass fox pokemon.

"And the winner is..." Marian said.

The whole arena was silence waiting for the winner show up on the big computer screen.

The screen changed to a a sign that said, "WINNER"and showed the winning trainer's picture.

"DAWN FROM TWINLEAF TOWN!!" The announcer yelled out before the crowd exploded with cheers.

Dawn was now frozen while the cheering was continue. She could feel a tear coming out of her eyes and dripping down her face.

"We won." Dawn whispered as she made a small grin on her face.

"PIPLUP!!!" The penguin cried out as he jumped into his trainer's arms.

"WE WON!!!" She yelled happily as she spun around holding Piplup and hugging him while iggling.

While Togekiss was hugging Dawn also, Zoey thanked her pokemon for trying their hardest and returned them to their pokeballs. She then walked to where Dawn was and put her hand out.

"Congratulations, Dawn!" Zoey yelled because of the cheering.

"Thanks Zoey!" Dawn said while shaking her friend's hand.

"You almost beat me though." She added with a smile.

Zoey just giggled at the response.

**Dawn's House in Twinleaf Town**

Johanna saw and recorded the whole battle of her daughter and now she was crying of joy. The house pokemon pet Glameow had to bring the box of tissues over to her master.

**In the Audience**

On the right side of the arena sat Dawn's 2 companions/friends.

One of them had short spiky black hair and always had his eyes shut. He had on a green and orange color jacket on with 4 pockets on the side. His name was Brock and he was the gym leaderfrom Pewter City, but now he wants to be a great pokemon breeder.

The person that was sitting next to him was a boy name Ash Ketchum. He had a red pokemon cap on that covered his black messy hair. He had chocolate brown eyes with Z's on his cheeks. The boy had on a black short sleeve jacket on that had 2 yellow lines forming a V in the center. His first pokemon and best friend Pikachu was on the edge cheering with the rest of the crowd.

Now that Dawn won the Sinnoh Grand Festival, he thought that his heart was going to explode. He felt joy inside of himself whether Dawn was happy. Ash had feelings for Dawn ever since he first met her. He hadn't told her yet, but he's going to when they start heading to the Sinnoh league next.

"And now, here's the Heathome City gym leader Fantina presenting the Ribbon Cup trophy to our newest champion!!" Marian announced.

Dawn went to where the purple haired gym leader was with a golden cup with a green star in front of it..

"Congratulations Dawn!" Fintina said.

"You and your pokemon worked together so beautifully!" She added.

"Thanks Fantina!" Dawn said as she picked up the cup.

"THE RIBBON CUP IS MINE ALL MINE!!" Dawn yelled as he rose the cup above her head.

A photographer came up to Dawn and took a picture of her holding the trophy along with her pokemon. From this moment on, Dawn would remember her moment of fame for the rest of her life. Her dream of becoming a top coordinator like her mother had come true.

Everything was perfect for Dawn until...

**BOOM!!!!**

The stadium shook and Dawn fell to the floor, but the trophy was safe.

**BOOM!!!!**

The stadium shook again, but this time it was harder. Everyone's cheering quickly changed to screams of terror as they all ran out of the stadium.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!!!" Ash screamed before another rumble.

The ceiling was now collapsing all around the stage which made Dawn really scared. She really needed Ash near her right now for protection. She too had feelings for the raven hair trainer. She almost gave up her now granted dream for him because she thought that her contests were holding him back.

"DAWN!! ARE YOU OKAY?!!!" Ash cried.

"I'M ALRIGHT! NO NEED TO WORRY!!!" Dawn lied before seeing a giant flying boat descending into the stadium.

"WHAT THE?!!!" The group cried out seeing the massive ark that was coming down.

The ship looked like it was made out of wood and had 3 cannons sticking out on both sides. It had 3 propellers on top of the ship that could help it fly and the front had a statue that looked like a dragon on it.

2 figures were coming onto the deck of the ship. The 1st one flew out of the ship with a flying broom stick, looked at the frightened girl and gave out a creepy cackling laugh. The cackle sent shivers down Dawn's spine.

The 2nd figure looked like the statue on the bow of the ship and looked huge to Dawn and her friends. He had a green turtle shell with big spikes on top. He had red eye brows, red eyes, red short hair and steam coming out of his turtle looking nose. His whole body was yellow with white sharp toenail and claws. He also had a white belly, a tail and black bracelets with spikes on his arms.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" The big figure giving a extremely evil laugh.

"Who are they?!" Ash and Dawn both asked as they both took out their pokedex.

"Pokemon Unknown. No Data." Ash's pokedex said as he tried to scan the big figure.

"Pokemon Unknown. No Data." Dawn's pokedex said scanning the flying figure.

"WHAT?!" Ash and Dawn said in shock.

"What are they then?!!" Brock asked.

"Come to me my princess!!" The big figure roared.

"M-me?! A princess?" Dawn asked in fear.

"N-no! Y-ou got me all wrong. I'm not AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Dawn screamed by the flying figure grabbing her and bringing her to her new master.

"NO DAWN!!!!" Ash screamed in horror.

Without warning, Piplup immediately started using bubblebeam on the fiends. The big figure started breathing fire down to the stage, cancelling the bubblebeam.

"NO WAY!!!" Ash couldn't elieve that the big beast used flamethrower.

Togekiss knew what he had to do, but it was going to be a sacrifice. The brave pokemon flew to Piplup and protected it from the flames.

"KIIII!!!!!" Togekiss cried in pain before being roasted and fell to the ground.

As soon as Dawn landed on the deck of the ship, she was horrified by what they did to Togekiss.

"N-no. TOGEKISS!!!" Dawn screamed in horror as she saw her newest pokemon all burnt and down like dinner.

Before Dawn could even jumped down and her fallen pokemon, the small figure cast a spell on the now captive girl. All of a sudden, Dawn's hands were now tied up in ropes that just appeared in a blink of an eye.

"Deal with that feather head down there!" The big figure ordered.

"Yes your wickedness!" The other figure said as he took out a magic wand, waved it a little and fired it at Piplup.

The poor pokemon couldn't escape because he was surrounded by the flames. He used bubblebeam, but he was still tired from the last attack.

"Pip?!!!" The penguin cried before getting hit by the magic projectile.

Dawn couldn't watched her most beloved pokemon get hurt anymore. As she heard the cry of Piplup screaming, tears were rolling down her face.

"That's Impossible!!!" Ash screamed after what he saw next.

The 2 fiends turned Piplup into an ugly looking penguin. It was just waddling with its big black eyes and a yellow pointy beak.

When Dawn saw the new Piplup, her heart stopped a minute. Her first pokemon was now an ugly creature that looked nothing like a pokemon at all.

"PIPLUP NO!!!!" Dawn cried in tears.

"YOU MONSTER!!!!" She shouted in rage.

"BWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" The big fiend laughed.

"Together, we shall be a unstoppable couple and rule this pitiful world!" He added.

"A COUPLE?!!" Dawn cried.

"GIVE HER BACK NOW!!!" Ash demanded.

The big creature turned around and saw the puny boy and just laughed.

"Looks like we have another pest to stomp on Kamek." He said to the small figure.

"Pikachu! Use thunderbolt!!" Ash screamed.

Before Pikachu could even charge up the attack, the airship shot 3 big cannonballs at Ash, Pikachu and Brock, destroying the whole section of seats.

"NO ASH!!! BROCK!!!" Dawn screamed in horror.

Dawn's heart was completely shattered by this moment. Her most important moment of her life went from paradise to complete hell in 5 minutes. Her Togekiss looked like it was dead, Piplup is no longer a Piplup or a pokemon and her crush just got blown up by a lizard creature.

"We're getting out of here." The big figure ordered.

"As you wish your gnarliness." Kamek said as he made the airship with Dawn and the big turtle disappear.

**

* * *

1 hour later**

"Mama Mia!" a man said as he saw the 3 out cold bodies of Ash, Brock and Pikachu.

* * *

**(Playing Super Mario Bros. game over m****u****sic)**

**Please Review and Comment!!  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Pokemon Galaxy

**I'm Back! Sorry for the long wait. I've been getting ready for HS graduation and hanging out with a friend of mine.**

**Let's a go!**

**

* * *

Unknown Area**

Ash's POV

I felt my body regain energy as I started to come back to life. I slowly opened my chocolate brown eyes and saw some big purple pokemon blocking the sun.

He looked like a star that had blue plaid pants on. He had bright blue eyes, was fat was hovering.

"You guys are awake!" The thing said.

"The captains will be happy!" He added.

"Who are you?" Brock asked as I saw him and Pikachu getting up.

"My name is Lubba." The purple star said.

"I'm the assistant of the 2 captains on this ship." He added.

"We're on a ship?" I asked.

"Yes, a spaceship in fact." Lubba answered.

"Welcome to Starship Mario!" He said proudly.

"WHAT? Brock, Pikachu, and I gasped.

"The captains found you guys in bad shape after he saw that monster leave with a special girl." Lubba said.

"Did this monster have a green turtle shell and a flying boat?" I asked.

"Why yes." Lubba answered.

"Did he have a girl with blue hair and a yellow dress?" Brock asked.

"Yes." Lubba answered.

I now knew that what happened in Lake Valor wasn't a dream. Dawn was kidnapped by that evil, turtle looking monster.

"It's all my fault!" I said almost in tears.

"Pika." Pikachu said with depression.

"I'm sure she's fine." Lubba said.

That made me feel a little better.

Suddenly, I saw 2 people coming towards us for a landing. They landed right in front of us and knew that we were awake.

The one who was in front of me had brown shoes with blue overalls over a red shirt. He had a big nose, black mustache and blue, sapphire eyes for his face. He had white gloves and a crimson colored hat that had a red "M" in front of it.

The other person looked like he was his brother. He had the same exact clothes, but his shirt and hat were green and he looked a few inches taller than the red guy. The hat had a green "L" in the center.

"Welcome back Captains!" Lubba greeted his leaders.

"Who are you guys?" I asked.

"It's a me, Mario!" The red guy greeted me as he took his hat off.

Just then, a star creature suddenly appeared out of Mario's hat. The star creature looked like it was silver, had black eyes and looked harmless. In fact, I thought the thing look cute as it flew towards Pikachu.

"Luigi!" The green guy greeted us.

"Nice to meet you guys." Brock said.

"Thank you so much!" Mario said as he put his hat back on.

Suddenly, I just remembered about Piplup and Togekiss.

"Hey Mario!" I called.

"Ya?" Mario asked.

"Did you see a penguin and a bird creature with wings when you found us?" I asked.

"Yes!" Mario answered.

"Follow me!" He added.

Brock and I got up and noticed how big we were compared to Mario and Luigi as we started to follow them. They were about twice the size of Pikachu, except Luigi looked like he was a few inches higher. I was quite amazed by what I was seeing as we were walking. The ship felt like I was on another planet because Mario and Luigi were jumping up really high in the air.

As soon as we got to where Togekiss and Piplup were, I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I looked up and saw the whole city upside down in ruins. I now knew that we were now on another planet. That monster must have attacked everything as he entered the city. When I saw Togekiss, I could tell that she was sad. She had failed to protect Piplup and their trainer.

"Bowser must have done this." Mario said sadly.

"Who's Bowser?" I asked as I was calming Togekiss.

Mario and Luigi explained to us who their arch-nemesis who did this to Dawn's pokemon. He's They told us that Bowser was the king of a clan known as the koopas and Mario and Luigi's been saving their princess from Bowser and his 8 kids for years.

"WOW!" I said in amazement.

"We need to rescue Dawn before something bad happens." Brocksaid.

"Ya! We have to save the princess!" Mario said cheerfully.

"WHAT?" Brock and I gasped.

"**If this princess is single, I should be more heroic than my bro." **Luigi thought.

* * *

**Please Review and Comment!  
**

**The next chapter will have Dawn in Bowser's Castle.**

**I've played Super Mario Galaxy 2 and I know what happens at the end. This is a time paradox if The Luma was with Mario. The first chapter is also a time paradox for when Dawn was battling Zoey.**

**

* * *

Be sure to check out my other stories!  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Explanations

**Sorry for the long wait! I having updating my other stories!**

**I'm-a Back!**

* * *

"The Princess?" Ash and Brock gasped.

"Ya!" Mario responded.

"Your princess!" He added.

Ash and Brock knew that Mario was wrong about their friend Dawn. They explained that the lunette was just a normal girl in a princess dress for a special competutuon.

"Oh no!" Mario cried.

"Mamma Mia!" Luigi cried as well.

"Bowser must think that Dawn is a real princess." Brock said.

"We need to save Dawn from Bowser before he does something bad to her!" Mario said.

Before the 2 brothers went back to the deck of the ship, Brock called them for a favor.

"Can we stop at Twinleaf Town?" Brock asked as he showed Mario and Luigi a map of Sinnoh and where Twinleaf Town was.

"This is where we are." Brock said as he pointed at where Lake Valor was.

"Sure!" Mario answered.

"Our princess is there!" He added.

Luigi took Brock's map and followed his brother to the deck. Ash and Brock went to the top til they were with Lubba. As soon as Mario went to the steering wheel, the ship shook, knocking everyone down.

"Hang on!" Lubba told the new passengers as the ship turned a around.

A loud whistle blew before Starship Mario blasted off, making its way towards the kidnap girl's hometown.

**

* * *

Bowser's Disco Palace: Near Spear Pillar**

Dawn's POV

I was now inside a bedroom of this evil castle, crying my eyes out. There was no way to escape this horrible place because there were guards everywhere. What made it worse was that monster that took me to this place, took my pokeballs and locked them inside a chest.

At least there was 1 good thing that I've noticed during my stay. The monster is treating me like a princess because he gave me a nice lunch while its family had gross stuff. I would like to know who's the mother of his children because he has 8 kids! Each kid had a different hair do, but only 1 was a girl because she had a pink bow on top of her head. From what I heard, the kids called their father, "King Dad", but the kid who looks like a younger version of his Dad calls him, "Papa". His servants however, call him, "King Bowser".

The reason why I was crying in my bedroom was because I wanted to go home. Not only that, but my heart was broken because I watched my friends die back in Lake Valor.

It was supposed to be the happiest moment of my life. My dream came true. I won the Grand Festival and became a top Coordinator like my mother. Now I was a prisoner inside this monster's castle. I'm already missing Ash's sweet face and my Piplup. I may never see my beloved partner again as he's now ugly and not lovable. I will also never see Brock and his girl problem getting solved. They were all dead and I can't bring them back.

While I was crying, I heard the door opened. I quickly wiped the tears on my face before I saw who or what it was. It was Bowser.

"I hope you are enjoying your stay princess because I have a surprise for you!" Bowser said as he was holding a box.

"Close your eyes!" He added.

I followed the king's command as I shut my eyes, hoping it wasn't something bad.

"Open your eyes!" Bowser said.

I opened my eyes and I gasped in amazement. I saw a beautiful sapphire diamond ring in front of me.

"You're... You're giving me this ring?" I asked all excited.

Bowser nodded in response.

"Awesome!" I cried with joy as I took the ring and tried it.

"You can keep it, if you marry me." Bowser said.

"Ya. Sure. WHAT..." I gasped.

I suddenly felt my face turn pale as I pictured myself as the mother of this giant turtle's kids.

"M-MARRY YOU?" I gasped in horror.

* * *

**I'm using the game versions of the Koopa kids and Bowser, Not the cartoon version of them.**

**Sorry if this capter was short! **

**

* * *

Please Review and Comment!**


	4. Chapter 4: Royal Greetings

**Here's the next chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"If you as my bride, we can take over the universe!" Bowser said.

"The universe?" I asked.

Was this turtle monster and his minions from another planet? That must explain that I never seen pokemon like them before.

"Papa!" Someone cried as he entered the door.

It was the turtle who looked like a kid version of the king.

"What is it Jr.? I'm trying to have a nice chat with the princess." Bowser responded.

"I know, but we have trouble!" Jr. said.

"Mario has been spotted in this world!" He answered.

"**Mario?" **I asked in my head.

* * *

Normal POV

"WHAT? MARIO!" Bowser responded with anger.

The Koopa King became angry as soon as he heard the name of his arch-nemesis. His mind was filled with all of his defeats of the Italian plumber. He tried millions of times kidnapping the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, but she was always saved by Mario. He even tried using the Power of the Stars to take over the universe 2 times, but was defeated badly.

"Can't that annoying plumber go fix someone's bathroom?" The king growled.

"There's more!" Bowser Jr. replied.

"He's also with 2 stupid kids and 1 of them has a yellow mouse." He added.

"2 pests and a mouse?" Bowser asked while thinking.

"WHAT?" The king gasped, remembering who the kids were.

"Those kids somehow must have survived my attack when I invaded the stadium!" He answered.

* * *

Dawn's POV

"**Ash? Brock? You're alive?" **I gasped in my head with a smile.

I felt hope rising in my body as I now knew that my friends weren't dead. From Bowser's reaction when he heard the name Mario, he must have hated him. I wonder who this Mario person is. My guess was he's from Bowser's world and must have defeated Bowser a bunch of time.

"What should we do Papa?" Jr. asked his Dad.

"Get the kids, take the Doomship, and capture Mario's new brats!" Bowser ordered.

With that, the kid nodded and left the room.

"Excuse me Princess, but I need to get preparations ready for our guests." Bowser said to me before he left the room and closed the door.

At least Ash and Brock were alright, but they were now in great danger. I hope my mom was alright and didn't see the horrible event on TV.

"I just wish somebody would help me." I said sadly as I sat on the bed.

Suddenly, something crashed landed into the room and made me jump in fear. It looked like a big crystal with a star inside. Since the window was already opened, the guards didn't hear the sound of shattered glass.

"Help!"

I walked to the crystal as I heard the cry of help. The weird thing was that the thing calling for help was the trapped star.

"A talking star?" I gasped.

"Free me!" The star cried.

"Hold on!" I cried.

I took a step back as I made a fist with my right hand.

"I hope this works!" I said to myself before I thew my arm towards the crystal.

My fist collided with the crystal and shattered it, freeing the star creature. I couldn't believe my own strength as I saw the crystal being shattered and seeing the yellow star with black eyes dancing.

"Thank you!" The star cried with joy.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Sparkles! That monster blasted me away from my crew and I have been stuck in the crystal since then." The star answered.

"What's your name?" It asked.

"My name is Dawn." I answered.

"Are you a princess?" Sparkles asked as she saw my dress.

"No, but that monster thinks I am and he wants to marry me." I said.

"Now he's sending his minions to capture my friends." I added.

"Oh my!" Sparkles gasped.

I need to find a way to warn them before it's too late." I replied.

Suddenly, I just remembered who I was talking to.

"Hey Sparkles!" I said with a smile.

"Can you help me?" I asked.

"Sure!" Sparkles nodded.

"Can you find my friends and tell them that I'm fine?" I asked.

"OK!" Sparkles nodded.

"They should be with somebody name Mario." I replied.

"Mario!" Sparkles gasped.

"You know him?" I asked.

"He's HUGE!" Sparkles cried.

"He's been known throughout the universe." She added.

If my friends were with this Mario person, I knew that they were in good hands. Sparkles explained to me who Mario was and how he saved a princess name Princess Peach millions of times from Bowser and his minions.

"N-no wonder why Bowser doesn't like Mario!" I said in amazement.

Sparkles then told me that Mario has a brother name Luigi who helps him in some of his adventures and they all live in a land in another world called the Mushroom Kingdom.

"Wow!" I said with my eyes wide open.

"I'll go deliver your message right now!" Sparkles said before she flew off to find the Mario Bros.

I took a look outside to see the view and I noticed some weird balloon. It was far, but I could see a little bit of the balloon and it looked like it was in a shape of someone's face.

"Is that Mario's ship?" I asked as I was kind of seeing a red "M" on the ship.

**

* * *

Twinleaf Town**

Normal POV

"YAHOOO!" Mario cried as he was soaring in the air towards the peaceful town known as Twinleaf Town. Luigi was right behind his brother, flying on a green dinosaur creature called a Yoshi. Ash, Pikachu, and Brock had to ride on Dawn's Togekiss down to solid ground, leaving the ugly Piplup behind with Lubba.

As soon as Ash saw the house that they all landed in front of us, he was nervous. They were at Dawn's house and Ash was hoping that Johanna was doing some errands. The trainer was afraid of what Johanna would say after she found out that Dawn, her own daughter was kidnapped by an overgrown turtle monster during the winning ceremony of the Grand Festival.

"Thanks Togekiss!" Brock said as both he and Ash went off of Togekiss's back.

"Toge!" Togekiss responded.

"Let's-a-go!" Mario said before running towards the front door.

He knocked on the door and waited for somebody to answer. Suddenly, the door opened, but Ash and Brock couldn't see who opened it. They looked down and saw someone that looked like a mushroom. He had a circular head with brown spots around. He had black eyes, small glasses, and a white mustache on his face. The person wore a light purple vest over a purple sleeveless jacket and he had brown shoes like the Mario Bros.

"Ah! Master Mario and Master Luigi, welcome back!" The person greeted.

He looked up and saw 2 people looking at him weird.

"What are you looking at?" He asked the boys.

Ash and Brock quickly stopped staring and greeted themselves.

"Who are you?" Brock asked.

"Just call me Toadsworth." The person answered.

"Is the Princess here?" Mario asked.

"Follow me." Toadsworth as he guided the gang to where the princess was.

The mushroom person stopped as soon as the gang saw a woman in a long pink dress and messy yellow hair. She also had white gloves over her hands and a golden crown on top of her head that had red and blue gems on it. She was with Johanna and 2 other mushroom people as they were looking at the beautiful garden.

"Ladies? We have company!" Toadsworth called out to the women.

"Mario! Luigi!" The 2 mushroom people cried as they ran to the Mario Bros.

They looked like Toadsworth, but the heads were white and had red spots around them.

"Hey Ash and Brock!" Johanna greeted.

As soon as the other woman turned around the Mario Bros took their caps off as they bowed to the woman. Ash and Brock had no idea who the other woman was, but the breeder was already about to kiss her feet.

"Ash? Brock?" Toadsworth said.

"Allow me to introduce you guys to the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom,"

"Princess Peach!"

* * *

**Please Review and Comment!**

**

* * *

Happy 25th Birthday Super Mario Bros.**


	5. Chapter 5: Star Talk

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"**So this is Princess Peach." **I said in my mind.

I could see why Mario and Luigi kept saving this princess. She looked as beautiful as Dawn. Brock thought so too when he knocked Luigi over as he got up to her and started to flirt at her. Johanna just smiled at what was happening to Peach.

"OH PRINCESS! YOU'RE THE ONLY FRUIT THAT I LOVE TO EAT!" Brock cried.

"LET'S GET MARRIED AT THE CENTER OF THE UNIVERSE!" He added.

The breeder let out a scream of pain because something hit him. I thought it was Croagrunk stabbing him the jewels, but it was actually Toadsworth who hit Brock. From the look on his face, he was mad.

"NOBODY TOUCHES THE PRINCESS RUDELY WHEN I'M HERE!" Toadsworth shouted.

Luigi went back a little in case there was going to be a fight.

"YOU WANT SOME OF THIS BOY?" Toadsworth asked me while waving his cane.

"No! No! I'm good!" I responded with an innocent smile.

"Don't do that again Toadsworth." Peach said.

"Sorry about that boy. Toadsworth's my steward." She said to me.

"It's okay Princess." I responded.

"Brock gets all girl crazy when he sees a girl." I said as I took my hat off.

"You can call me Peach." The princess said.

"OK." I said.

"My name's Ash Ketchum and this is my pal Pikachu." I introduced myself and my buddy.

"Aren't you and Brock the ones who got attacked by Bowser while you were trying to save your girlfriend?" Peach asked.

"G-GIRLFRIEND?" I gasped with my cheeks turning as red as Mario's cap.

"HOW DID..."

"I told her about Dawn." Johanna answered my un-spoken question.

"So do you know?" I asked.

Johanna nodded her head for my answer.

"I'm sorry." I told Johanna with my head.

"Don't worry. Dawn will be alright." Peach said.

"Bowser has been kidnapping me every week since 26 years ago and he has never tried to kill me." She stated.

"26 years?" I gasped.

I couldn't believe what I just heard. Bowser must have really loved Princess Peach if he kept on kidnapping her for 26 years. Mario must save her for a living. I wondered why Bowser decided to kidnap Dawn instead.

"What brings you guys to our world?" I asked.

"Let's discuss that over dinner." Johanna said.

My stomach immediately growled to what Johanna just said. I blushed a little in embarrassment and giggled as a response. Brock agreed to make food for the pokemon while Johanna prepared dinner for the humans and the mushroom people. Peach, the Mario Bros, Toadsworth, and the 2 mushroom kids took our seats at the dinner and I explained to them about our world and pokemon.

* * *

**After Dinner: Living Room**

"Ahhhh..." I sighed, rubbing my stomach.

"Ahhhh..." Mario sighed, almost ready to sleep on the couch.

"That was some nice dinner." I said to Johanna.

"I don't know who's worse at the table? You Ash or Mario?" Johanna giggled.

She did have a point there. Out of all of us at the dinner table, Mario and I were the biggest pigs eating. Johanna made us spaghetti in which Luigi enjoyed, but didn't eat as much of it compared to his brother and I. Brock, Peach, Toadsworth, and the mushroom kids just had sandwiches and atepolitely.

"Well, Mario loves any kind of food." Peach giggled.

"I can see why!" Brock laughed.

Now it was back to serious business.

"So tell me what brings you to our world?" I asked Peach.

The princess 1st told us the back story of how Mario got his own spaceship. She told us that Bowser captured her as a giant the size of the sun and took her to the center of the universe.. While Mario was following Bowser's trail, he came to Lubba and his crew for help. He gave Mario his own spaceship and told the Italian that they needed to collect Power Stars for the ship's power source. With his brother Luigi, the 2 searched for many Power Stars throughout the universe while enduring many of galactic obstacles. After collecting 120 Power Stars, the brothers finally encountered their arch nemesis and defeated him in an epic battle of good vs. evil. Thus, saving Peach and ending her 1st story.

"Wow!" I said in amazement.

Just from that one story, I had so many questions to ask. Unfortunately, Brock asked one of my major questions.

"What's a Power Star?" The breeder asked.

One of the mushroom kids answered the question by pulling something out of his pants. He pulled out a really shiny golden star and tossed it into the center of the room. The star had 2 black eyes and was spinning non-stop, shining as bright as the sun. The star was shining so bright that Pikachu and I were nearly blinded by its beauty.

"That's a Power Star?" Brock asked.

Peach nodded.

"Whoever collects them will become stronger with each star they get." Peach explained.

"Does Bowser know about them?" I questioned.

"Yes. One time, he invaded my castle and stole the power of the stars. He then used the power to seal all of my subjects and I inside the castle walls." She said.

"Did Mario save you that time too?" I asked.

Peach nodded.

"That's how he became huge." She said.

"Now to tell why we've came to your world." She stated.

She then told us that they were only here for a vacation. Since Mario had a spaceship, h wanted to have a vacation on another planet. He wanted to bring the princess because he knew that Bowser was going to kidnap her once more. They were in another region until they saw what happened in Sinnoh. Mario and Luigi decided to bring Peach to Twinleaf Town after they found out where Dawn was from thanks to the news, they thought It would be nice for Peach to calm Johanna down.

"So you went to Lake Valor to investigate Bowser's assault?" I asked Mario.

"mmhmm." Mario nodded.

I went to the fireplace and grabbed 2 portraits of Dawn. One photo had Johanna's daughter sitting in the backyard wearing her normal clothes and with Piplup in her arms. The other photo was Dawn in her Grand Festival outfit with Piplup next to her.

"This is what Dawn normally wears." I said as I gave the Mario Bros. Photo A.

"She's a beautiful!" Mario said while examining the photo.

"Oh yes." Luigi replied.

"And this is what she wore at the Grand Festival." I said, giving them Photo B.

"The penguin back at the ship is supposed to look like the one in the pictures." I explained.

"Oh." Luigi responded.

"There has to be a way to turn Piplup back to normal." Brock wondered.

"You mean reversing the spell Kamek shot on that cute bird?" Peach mentioned.

"Kamek?" I said in confusion.

"That's the name of Bowser's top ranked Koopa Wizard/Magikoopa." The princess said.

"You mean there's more wizards like Kamek?" I gasped.

"I GOT IT!" Mario cried.

Brock and I listened to Mario's plan and it sounded like it could work. The plan was to snatch Kamek's wand from Bowser's Castle and use it to turn Piplup back. It was a good plan, but it sounded extremely dangerous. I didn't really care of how dangerous the mission was going to be. The only thing that mattered to me was bringing Dawn back home.

I then just thought of one important detail that we needed to find out.

"We need to find where Bowser's Castle is." I mentioned.

Suddenly, a knock on the front door was heard. Toadsworth started walking to the door, but Brock insisted in answering the door. The breeder opened the door and a star creature flew inside. The creature looked similar to the star creature who was currently inside Mario's cap, but it was yellow and had a female voice.

"Hello." I greeted.

"WOW! IT'S THE LEGENDARY MARIO BROS!" The star screamed with joy.

"Huh?" Mario wondered.

The star creature that was inside Mario's hat came out of the Italian man's cap and was holding it in one hand. It waved the hat as a way of greeting its kind.

"MASTER LUMA!" The female star cried.

"Luma?" Brock and I wondered.

"Hello. What's your name?" Peach asked.

"Princess Peach? It's an honor to meet you in person!" The female star said.

"My name's Sparkles." She announced.

"My name's Ash Ketchum and this is Brock, Pikachu, and Johanna!" I pointed to my friends.

"Are you friends of Dawn?" Sparkles asked us.

My eyes suddenly shot wide open because of what I just heard. Somehow, this star creature knew about Dawn. I had a feeling Sparkles must have seen Dawn and knew where Bowser's Castle was located. From all we know, the Koopa King could have taken the coordinator to the center of the universe.

"You Know Dawn?" I asked.

"She's my daughter!" Johanna said to Sparkles.

"Ya! She sent me to deliver some messages!" Sparkles answered.

"She's doing well and she is so relieved about you guys being alive!" She replied.

From those words, a big smile on my faced was formed. I became happy after hearing those words and Peach was right about Bowser. He hasn't hurt Dawn and he had kidnapped her a few hours ago. To me, it felt like it happened last week.

"Thank goodness!" Johanna sighed.

"But there is bad news for both you guys and Dawn." Sparkles said sadly.

"Bowser's going to marry Dawn!" She screamed.

"WHAT?" Everyone cried in horror.

"MY BABY'S GOING TO MARRY A COW?" Johanna yelled.

"Actually Johanna, Bowser's a fire breathing turtle, but..." Peach said.

"**CRASH!"**

* * *

**Please Review and Comment!**

* * *

**I have Great News for all you Zelda fans!**

**I have decided to write a Legend of Zelda/Pokemon crossover fanfic!**

**Either after this stories over or when I feel like it before this story is complete, I'll start doing Zelda. ****The story will have Toon Link and Dawn. it will take place after Wind Waker. **


	6. Chapter 6: Playtime with the Koopa Kids

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Johanna!" Brock cried as he ran to the fallen mother.

"Mamma Mia." Luigi said, helping Brock.

"Luigi! Help me carry Johanna upstairs to her room!" The breeder ordered, picking up Johanna's head.

"Okey Dokey!" Luigi nodded, lifting Johanna's legs.

Mario, Sparkles, Peach, Toadsworth, and I all watched Luigi and Brock head to the stairs with Dawn's mother. While that was happening, I had the strong urge to run to the bathroom and vomit because of what I just heard. Dawn, a young 10 year old blunette was being held captive by a huge fire breathing turtle and is going to marry him. Just thinking about Dawn being Bowser's wife sounded pretty disgusting. I knew that we had to stop the upcoming wedding at all cost.

"Oops! I didn't mean to scare her!" Sparkles said with a sad look in her eyes.

"It wasn't you Sparkles. It was me." Peach said sadly.

"We need to stop that wedding!" I said in a strong voice.

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded, sending sparks out from his cheeks.

"Mmhm." Mario agreed.

"Where is Dawn now?" I asked Sparkles.

"She's in Bowser's Castle, in the Mountain!" The yellow star creature answered.

I started to run to the front door the moment I got the location to where Bowser's Castle was, but Mario jumped in front of me, blocking the door.

"Wait!" Mario shouted.

"Out of my way Mario!" I yelled at him.

The small man in front of me began to babble random jibberish at me. I raised an eyebrow at him as he was making faces at me, wondering what he was saying.

"There's no time to play Sherades!" I said.

"Mario's telling you about the dangers in Bowser's Castle." Peach said.

"Oh." I said feeling a little guilty.

"If you go there, you'll be dead faster than you can breathe." The princess said.

"Not only you'll face Kamek, Bowser, and a bunch of Magikoopas, there are more dangerous species in Bowser's army." She replied.

"Sorry Mario." I said.

"That's-a Okay!" Mario said.

"Tell me your highness, what does Bowser have in his arsenal?" I asked.

The princess of the Mushroom Kingdom warned Pikachu and I about Bowser's minions. She explained to us about the different monsters that were loyal to their king while Mario showed us what they could do. Brock and Luigi went to see the explanation as I told the breeder what we were going to fight against. Most of Bowser's minions sounded like they were turtles, but they all had different abilities. One type of Koopa sounded like they could throw fireballs or even iceballs at us while another type could make us stun by slamming their fatnesses to the ground. The most dangerous stuff for us to avoid were lava pits and Bowser's children.

"**BOOM!"**

"**BOOM!"**

The whole area shook as we all fell on our butts to the wooden floor. I got back up and opened the door to see what was happening. I gasped immediately at what I saw and I slammed the door to avoid being spotted.

"Bowser's Here!" I cried.

What was outside the house was a loud floating ship hovering above Twinleaf Town. Either Bowser found out where were at and that we survived the destruction of Lake Valor or he decided to cause some more carnage to Sinnoh. Either way, Princess Peach was in danger whether or not she does get kidnapped.

"Brock! Take Princess Peach, Sparkles, and Toadsworth somewhere safe in the house!" I commanded.

"We'll take care of the ship!" I replied.

The breeder nodded and did my order as I opened the front door, running out of the house with the Mario Bros. We gazed at the huge pimp ship of Bowser preparing for battle.

"Ha ha ha ha!"

A small monster walking to the side of the ship and glanced down at us. The monster looked like he was one of Bowser's kids because he looked like his Dad. In fact, the koopa kid looked kind of cute because he didn't looked scary like his Dad and he was wearing a bib that looked like a mouth.

"I'm surprise you survived Papa's assault ugly boy!" The turtle said to me.

"Are you Bowser's son?" I asked.

"uh-huh! You're looking at his favorite Koopa in the Royal Koopa Line, Bowser Jr!" The koopa answered.

"Favorite!" Seven other voices shouted.

Seven small koopas jumped to their brother, giving him angry looks. Rge kids all had different hairdos/ looks, making them easy to tell who was who. I could easily recognized the female koopa just by spotting the pink bow with white polka dots. The children spotted us and gave us evil looks.

"Who ever brings Mario's fools to Papa will become Papa's favorite." Jr. announced.

"Boom Boom, Smash them!" He commanded.

A large koopa jumped off the airship and landed in front of us. The ground shook a little from the creature's landing, causing me to fall on my butt. I got back up as Boom Boom beat his chest, sending us a message. Without hesitation, Mario ran up to the slightly larger turtle and stomped on him.

"Woah!" My eyes widened.

The turtle was flatten down to half his size by Mario's shoes, making me wonder what kind of material the shoes were made from. Boom Boom sprung back to full size and went back into his spiky shell. While spinning, the shell made its way towards me as Luigi and I I ran out of the way.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" I ordered while running.

My mouse companion stopped near me as he quickly charged up electricity in his cheeks. A strong beam of lightning was then shot the moment Boom Boom came out of his shell, dealing massive damage to the big koopa. Boom Boom froze in deep pain as my buddy stopped his attack, causing our foe to fall to the ground in defeat. The turtle suddenly exploded into coins, making me and Pikachu blink in confusion while the Mario Bros went to collect the money.

"NO WAY!" Jr shouted.

We all pay attention to the youngest koopa pouting on board his father's airship. The other children shared their anger by growling at us. A loud slam of a screen door nearby was heard, signaling Brock's arrival. Waiting on the koopa kids net move, my mind popped an idea. A risky plan that could either distract Bowser or possibly get us killed.

"Hey kids, do you want Pikachu?" I called out.

"Huh?" everyone gasped.

"Are you a coo coo cray?" Mario cried.

I gathered the gang up and whispered my plan to I convinced the koopa kids that Pikachu is the most powerful pokemon on the planet, they will be dumb enough to give my buddy to their father. Bowser will likely send us to the dungeon, but he'll pay more attention to my buddy than Dawn. Mario and Luigi will than have time to sneak into the castle all of us. We will have to defeat the evil king, but Mario and Pikachu can handle him.

"You sure, Ash?" Brock wondered.

"We still have our pokemon in case we're in danger." I whispered.

"Okey dokey!" Mario nodded.

The plan went into action as Pikachu used a "fake" thunderbolt on our allies. Although the impact looked painful, Pikachu wasn't really dealt barely any damage. The Mario Bros played their parts by falling down lifelessly, making Bowser Jr and the seven koopa kids become shock at what they just witnessed.

"Unbelievable!" Jr gasped.

"That was only a small fracture of Pikachu's power!" I said.

"Initiate Vacuum!" Jr ordered.

A large funnel came out of the side of the airship and covered Brock, Pikachu, and I. Like drinking through a straw, the machine turned on, sucking us out of the ground. The current took us through the tube, causing us to crash land into the wooden transportation. With great pain, I lifted my head and turned to the breeder and Pikachu.

"Phase 1 Complete!"

* * *

**Please Review and Comment!  
**


	7. Chapter 7: The King's Greetings

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Ten Minutes Later**

Normal POV

The peaceful town of Twinleaf was no longer attacked by the Koopa King's children. With the airship at bay, the Mario Brothers ended stopped pretending to be dead due to Pikachu's Thunderbolt as they got up. Well, for Mario anyway.

"Lets a go, Luigi!" The red Italian said.

"Luigi?"

"ZzzzzzzzZZZZZzzzz" The other brother answered.

Mario brought out out his starship remote and pressed the whistle button. A super loud train whistle roared throughout the town, waking up not only the town, but Luigi more importantly Luigi. He taller brother shrieked at the loud noise until it ended. Everything went back to silence as Mario pointed north to where they needed to go.

"Mario, Luigi?" A woman called.

The plumbers turned around and spotted their princess holding a suitcase for them. Mario grabbed the case and opened it, revealing the contents. Everything that the brothers needed back in the Mushroom Kingdom was in the brown medium sized suitcase. Super Mushrooms, Fire Flowers, Tanooki Leaf, they were all there. There was even a spare dress for Dawn from the princess.

"Bring back Dawn safely." Johanna said.

"Let's get going!" Mario said.

"Yoshi!" He called out.

The green dinosaur with red shoes ran to the Brothers as Mario hopped on to its back. He pointed towards the north, telling Yoshi where to go. With Luigi following his bro, they were off to Spear Pillar where the foul Koopa King was at.

* * *

**Bowser's Disco Palace: Later that night**

Ash's POV

"Dinner!"

The dreadful smell of something gross woke me up. My eyes slowly opened up, but then shot opened by where I was. Steel bars sealed me in this wide cell. The room was dark with only a torch to give me light. Behind me was a piece of wood chained to the wall with a pillow and a toilet across the room.

"Where am I?" I asked myself.

"Brock?"

"BROCK!"

"PIKACHU!" I cried.

"ASH!" A familiar voice called out.

"Hey, be quiet and eat your food!" A guard shouted.

A large fat turtle walked to my cell and gave me a nasty stare. Like the other Koopas I've met, the guard was yellow, but he wore a helmet over his head. He pointed down in front of me where a dog bowl full of disgusting worms were wriggling. My stomach cringed just by looking at the lively creatures, making me not want to eat them.

"Finish your dinner, boy!" The guard ordered.

"Thanks, but I'm not hungry!" I responded.

I tried to dig into my pocket for a pokemon that could free us from this dungeon, but there was one major set back to my plan. My pokeballs were missing! While I was out cold, Bowser's kids must have taken them. Brock and I were truly prisoners now in the Koopa King's castle. The thought of my pokemon made me raise one important question in mind.

"Where's Pikachu?" I yelled.

"You'll soon find out!" A kid laughed.

The koopa kid who looked more like his father (if I saw him as a kid) flew to the guard. He was in a propeller below. The vehicle looked like a flying bumper car with a clown face blinking at me. If Bowser sent his son down here for us, it probably wasn't good news.

"Bowser Jr!" I exclaimed.

"Papa wants to see you and your blind friend!" The young kid announced.

"When?" I heard Brock say.

"Right here!" Jr answered.

The fat guard opened the cell as two armored soldiers came in and tied me up. My waist was shackled by rope with one of the guards holding their end of my imprisonment. Like a dog pokemon on a leash, we were being escorted to the King and hopefully seeing Dawn along the way. Brock caught up to me once we made our way up the stairs.

* * *

**Throne Room**

An evil laugh echoed throughout the large room. The room was about the size of a church hall with black walls and large windows. Like in the dungeon, the room was lid up by candles. To add more lighting ti the room, a large chandelier hung above us burning like a ginormous lamp. A long red narrow carpet went across the room from a twin set of red doors to the other side where the King was sitting in his throne. Behind him was a large crimson flag with a black insignia of the villain's face.

"They're all yours, Papa!" Jr said, flying to his Dad.

"Where is Dawn?" I shouted.

"Ash?" A girl called out.

My heart pounded hard once I saw who was coming out. Being escorted by the other seven koopa children was the "fake" princess. Like us, she was tied up by rope that was being held by the kid with the red sunglasses. Although we were all still in grave danger, I was relieved that the blunette was still alive.

"ASH! BROCK!" Dawn gasped.

"DAWN!" I exclaimed with joy.

Our little reunion ended abruptly as the Koopa King roared at us. He raised his claws in the air and create a ball of energy. He threw the ball near the window and formed a wheel. A multicolored wheel spinning wheel that you would see in a game show. There were twelve spaces on the wheel and each space had a picture of a monster on them.

"Are you two ready?" Bowser asked.

"For what?" I wondered.

"BOWSER PARTY!" A sudden crowd roared excitedly .

* * *

**Please Review and Comment!  
**


	8. Chapter 8: Heating Up the Dance Floor

**Enjoy!**

**WARNING: DO NOT READ CHAPTER IF YOU HAVEN'T FINISHED LUIGI'S MANSION: DARK MOON! Chapter contains a slight spoiler of DM!**

* * *

**Outside Bowser's Disco Palace**

Normal POV

"We're a here!" Mario cheered.

The fat Italian plumber gazed up at his life long nemesis' castle where the king's name illuminated the mountain's area. Each letter shined like six really close moons orbiting a planet filled with life. After eight long hours of riding Yoshi, after eight hours of heading towards Spear Pillar, it was finally time. Time to kick some Koopa shell and eat some mushrooms and the Mario Bros didn't need mushrooms.

"Luigi!" The plumber called out.

Mario's taller brother fell on his stomach, breathing heavily after walking a thousand miles. Mario had the lazy way of traveling, but Luigi had the long and painful walk. Not even during one of their many adventures in the Mushroom Kingdom did the two brothers went nonstop to Bowser's castles. Everytime they got to a flagpole, there was usually a small house or castle to rest in.

"Oooooooooo..."

"It's a go time!" Mario said, jumping off of Yoshi.

"Bye bye!" Luigi waved.

"Have a fun with the Boos, Luigi!" Mario teased.

Just then, the green plumber instantly on his feet as he got an idea. He took out a golden bone and waited for a certain animal to come out. In seconds, a ghost dog appeared and tackled his master, joyfully licking him. The startled owner quickly took the bone away and pushed his pet away for him to get up.

"Ah, Doggy!" Mario exclaimed.

Luigi explained in his dog the plan he just came up in jibberish. The dog understood his mission as he nodded and phased into Bowser's Castle. Luigi's plan was to have his Polterpup find Kamek's wand and bring it to either brother. Chaos got set as Mario opened the red gates of the deadly disco palace.

* * *

**Throne Room**

Ash's POV

Techno music was heating up everyone on the dance floor this bad evening. My plan kind of backfired hard as Brock and I were trapped in two separate cages that were hanging above lava pits. The king watched his children and minions dance from his throne. Even the "fake" princess was forced to dance with the monsters.

"Hey, Baboon!" Jr flew to me.

"If I was in your smelly shoes, I would dance!" He ordered.

"You better tell me where Pikachu is!" I growled.

"Dance and you might see the fireworks later!" The brat answered.

Until the real heroes arrived, we had no other options. Either we were gonna dance along or plummet down into the trap lava pits. I was about to boogie when I saw someone phased into the room. From my view, the white figure was obviously some kind of ghost dog. Strangely enough, the dog began to attack everyone on the floor, ruining Bowser's night. Screams of the minions roared as the playful looking ghost was easily were turning them into coins.

"GET THAT STUPID MUT, YOU WIMPS!" Bowser commanded, stopping the music.

"Leave him to me, your Vileahhhh..."

The king's top wizard got interrupted by the animal, knocking him down for a few seconds. Enough time for it to steal the wand away. He grabbed the magic stick and flee through the wall from where he came, easily avoiding the Koopa kids. Bowser Jr even tried to stop the dead pup with some fireballs, but no luck. The dog escaped with the only tool to restore Dawn's Piplup to normal.

"Who ever turns that Polterpup will get a raise in their allowance!" The Koopa King roared.

"Yes, sir!" The kids saluted, charging separate ways

"I'll bring the Princess in her room." Kamek said.

* * *

Dawn's POV

I tried to flee towards the the the exit, but it was no use.

"YAHOOOOO!"

The door swung open as a midget jumped on the evil wizard, flattening him like a bug. He then landed right in front of me as the wizard screeching in pain, collapsing on the hard floor. Compared to my height, the midget was only 3/4s my size.

His outfit kind of reminded me of Lyra in a weird way. Like my Johto friend, the midget wore blue overalls over a red shirt. His hands were covered in white gloves while his feet wore brown shoes. Judging by how flat Kamek got pounded, those shoes must be super hard. Finally, a red cap with an "M" rested on his head.

"Hello!" The midget bowed.

"W-who are you?" I blinked, all confused.

"It's a me, Mario!" The Italian midget exclaimed.

"WHAT?" I gasped.

"MARIO!" The villain roared.

The small man grabbed hand and yanked eto the far right side of the room, barely missing evading a power flamethrower attack. The flames of fury stopped as Mario brought me behind a statue to hide behind. For a small man, Mario had great strength for jumping me a few feet away. The jump wasn't a hop at all. It was like Mario's shoes sprung me like five feet in the air.

"You hide!" The midget ordered.

With a raging fire breathing turtle in the room, hiding sounded awesome for any human. Mario jumped back into Bowser's view, preparing for battle. The Koopa king launched out of his throne and slammed his bare feet hard on the floor. I fell on my butt due to the king's landing, but still got a good glimpse of the two on the red carpet.

"Why do you always have to ruin my fun?" Bowser asked.

"The front door was unlocked." Mario exclaimed.

"WHAT?!" The king gasped.

Flames erupted to the ceiling, spreading all over the room like a volcano. More like a living volcano if you saw it in person. Luckily, no one felt burn as the burning ran landed and died out.

"I told the kids to lock the gate!" The Father of the year growled.

"And I'm a afraid there's more bad news." Mario informed his foe.

"Ms. Dawn is not a princess!" He replied.

"You've only saw her for five seconds and you can tell who's a princess or not?" Bowser said.

"Did she wore a crown on her head when you kidnapped her?" The midget mentioned.

"Now that you mentioned it..." Bowser thought.

"What if a I say, you snatched a rndom girl who was dress up like a princess during a talent show?" Mario asked.

* * *

**Please Review and Comment!  
**


End file.
